


People Will Talk

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: The Scarlet Pimpernel - Baroness Orczy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Marriage, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2811254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing so scandalous as a love marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	People Will Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beatzz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatzz/gifts).



'My wife.' He stoops to kiss her hand. 'My wife!'

She laughs – a low, breathy laugh that sends a thrill through him. 'You shouldn't say it like that. People will talk!'

He sweeps her into his arms. 'Let them! Let all the world know that I am madly in love – with my own wife!'

She turns her face up, a mischievous glimmer in her eyes. 'Scandal! We'll never hear the end of it!'

'Oh, they won't talk to us about it. They'll only talk about us, to each other.'

'Well, then. Will it please my husband take me to bed?'


End file.
